


Welcome To The World Little One

by Kiramochis



Series: Stardust Magic [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: But like it's canon in this AU so it's not really implied, Childbirth, Erin I love you, Erin's chaotic energy strikes again!, F/M, Implied TouRiku, It's the TrigTsumu Agenda, Orion's a stressed dad before the kid is even born, Please save Notus, save him, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: “That damn ‘tradition’ has got to go.” Orion told himself, his pace quickening.“Tradition is just peer pressure from dead people, my King.” Erin said, leaning against the wall.





	Welcome To The World Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly used as a warm up and to get used to writing on my personal laptop rather than my school issued Chromebook. I got accepted into a few Zines and Collabs so those will be taking up most of my writing this summer. All series are put on hold until everything is over and done with. 
> 
> This whole thing kinda sparked from reading those "text your boyfriend 'I want a baby' and screenshot what he says" memes, which is directly referenced toward the end
> 
> Some light, implied spoilers for The Stars And How To Rewrite Them, but mostly for Touma's character Notus. If anyone needs a refresher on the names:  
> Notus: Inumaru Touma  
> Erin: Nanase Riku  
> Orion: Yaotome Gaku  
> Themis: Takanashi Otoharu  
> Hesychia: Takanashi Tsumugi

Notus and Erin watched as Orion paced back and forth in front of the infirmary doors, hands clasped tightly behind his back and cape dancing too and throw. Whenever Hesychia would make a remotely loud noise (which was often), he would look over at the door, extend out his hand to the golden knob, only to retract it, swear and then continue on with what he was doing. Notus could understand how badly he wanted to in the room, after all, Hesychia was currently in labor with their child. Even Notus wanted to be in there, despite being just her attendant.

For an unknown reason, despite being both the king and her husband, Orion was not allowed inside the room as Hesychia was giving birth. “It’s tradition!” the nurse had said, explaining that the King was not allowed to see the birthing process of his own child. An age old tradition started by the first king of Lama.

“That damn ‘tradition’ has got to go.” Orion told himself, his pace quickening.

“Tradition is just peer pressure from dead people, my King.” Erin said, leaning against the wall.

“I don’t see how you can stay so calm about this Erin!” Orion said, stomping his way to where Notus and Erin stood.

“Look I’m just as worried as you are! Chia’s young, she never had a baby before, but I trust the doctors.” Orion seemed to have cooled down a bit with Erin's words and ran his hands through his hair.

“You’re right, I can leave it to them.” They all jumped slightly when they heard Hesychia scream. In an instant, Orion was at the door, ready to bust down the door if need be.

“I don’t think he’s fine.” Notus whispered to Erin.

“He isn’t.” Erin whispered back.

“Is there a way you can sneak in and see how things are doing?” Notus asked, watching as Orion pounded on the door, demanding to be let in. He really didn’t have this together.

“I already checked, the doctors made it impossible for anyone to get in or out without using the front door.” No doubt to keep Erin out of the room to spy on Hesychia.

“And if you open the door they’ll shoo you away.” Notus watched as one of the nurses opened the door and told Orion that everything was fine, and that nothing was going wrong. She then closed the door, refusing to answer any of Orion’s questions. Notus wondered he could even see Hesychia. There was no doubt in Notus’ mind that was what he was so worried about. On their wedding day, Orion vowed to protect Hesychia no matter the cost, may it be his own life. Hesychia was in pain, and Orion didn’t like that. There was also the possibility that Hesychia could die in labor, and guilt that Orion wasn’t there for her in her final moments would haunt him for the rest of his life.

“How much longer do you think this will be?” Erin asked, watching as his usually strong king leaned against the wall by the door and sank to the ground. He pulled up his knee’s, rested his arms against them and bowed his head. This must really be killing him, to look so vulnerable in front of the two attendants.

“Hopefully soon.” Notus said.

The sound of boots clicking on the ground got Notus and Erin’s attention. Themis looked even less put together than Orion.

“How is she?”

“The nurses said she’s fine.” Notus said. “Typical, birthing stuff you know.”

No one said a word for a while, not until Orion spoke up.

“How did you do it?” He asked. “How did you handle Lady Astria giving birth?”

Themis looked down at the King and smiled. He sat down on the ground next to Orion and placed his hand on his shoulder. “I trusted her, and the doctors. Because of that, we’re having this conversation.”

Orion looked up at Themis and smiled. He still looked tired and worn out, but atleast he was contempt with his answer.

The sound of screaming stopped, and was soon replaced with a cry. The doors to the infirmary opened, and a nurse stepped out. Orion and Themis stood up at once. Before she could even fully congratulate him and tell the gender of the baby, Orion shoved the nurse out of the way and ran into the infirmary. Themis, Notus and Erin followed him.

Inside the room, they were met with a smiling, tired looking Hesychia holding a white blanket. The little baby inside crying as she tried to rock him to sleep. Orion rushed to her bedside and looked at the baby. His face bloomed into a bright smile, a look neither Notus, Erin, or Themis had seen before. His eyes sparkled like diamonds as he looked at the baby in his wife’s arms.

“Congratulations my King, it’s a boy.” The nurse that Orion had shoved out of the way said as she walked closer to the bed. Themis walked up first, wanting to see his grandson. Erin and Notus stayed back to allow the family some space.

“Do you want to hold him?” Hesychia asked, and Orion nodded. As carefully as she could, she handed Orion his son. Once he was carefully in his arms, Orion looked down to see his first born son. Tears began to bubble in his eyes, and before he knew it he was crying.

“What do you want to name him?” Hesychia asked, smiling as she watched her husband cry.

“Apollo.” Orion sniffled “We’ll name him Apollo.”

“Apollo of Lama…” Hesychia said, trying the name out on her tongue.  “I like it.”

Orion handed Apollo to Themis, who broke down into tears once he held the little boy.

“I wish your mother was here to meet him.” Themis said, smiling and rocking the baby back and forth.

“I do too.” Orion answered, whipping a tear from his eye.

“You can hold him too you know.” Hesychia said, motioning for Notus and Erin to step closer. Themis handed Apollo to an unsuspecting Notus. When he looked down at the baby, he saw a pair of pink eyes that matched his mother’s, and a full head of blond hair. Erin looked over Notus’ shoulder and blew a raspberry at the baby, trying to get him to smile. Apollo apparently did not like this, and began to cry. Orion had Apollo in his arms and away from Erin an instant.

“Come on now, give him here.” Hesychia said, holding out her arms so Apollo can be returned to her. Reluctantly, Orion handed Apollo back to Hesychia. She rocked the baby back and forth, trying to cease his cries. Giving the child soothing words, Hesychia calmed down Apollo, who yawned and closed his eyes. The Queen found herself yawning as well, most likely tired from labor.

“You two must be tired. We’ll leave you three be.” Themis said, patting Orion on the shoulder and giving Hesychia a kiss on the forehead.

The Royal Adviser turned around the two attendants, shoving them out the door despite Erin’s protests on wanting to stay. Notus shook his head at his companion’s complaints.

“We need to let them bond as a family.” Themis said, shoving them out of the room and closing the doors.  “Things are going to be a lot more lively now that Apollo is born.”

“We’re going to have to double the security and baby proof the castle.” Notus said, already thinking of plans to prevent the newborn Prince from any dangers once he starts moving about.

“Hey, hey Notus!” Erin said, a lot more happier then when they where kicked out of the infirmary. “Let’s have a baby!”

“Sure sounds go-” It took a second for Notus to fully realize what Erin had said “Wait what?”

“Yeah, let’s have a baby! So Prince Apollo doesn’t get lonely growing up! Can we have a girl?”

“Erin, you two can’t have children. You’re both male.” Themis said, luckily taking Notus’ side.

“Well yeah, but there are other ways to have kids.” Erin smiled. “Just give me a week. What color do you want the baby?”

“Erin you can’t just pick up random kids on the street because you feel like it!” Notus screamed. Erin blew a raspberry and ran away, a devious smile on his face as he tried to hatch his plan. Notus ran after him, demanding that Erin stop so Notus can scold him properly.

Themis only sighed and shook his head, but smiled at the idea of his grandson having a friend. Things were going to get lively indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Erin got his baby and he and Notus are now proud dads to a little girl
> 
> If you see any grammatical errors, or if anything doesn't flow easy please let me know!
> 
> Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/) about TouRiku and Hoshi Meguri


End file.
